Time will tell: challenge for Lady Clark of Books
by MelissaLianne
Summary: Oh yes ... what if Sprout raised Harry instead of the Dursleys? Steph's challenge - check her page.
1. Chapter 1

_From Steph's page (so you guys understand where I'm coming from ...)__  
"You have your Snape rescues and raises Harry, you had you Mcgonagall rescues and raises Harry, you had Dumbledore, Remus and Sirius, even the occasionall Death Eater. But what about Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick? My challenge is that you have an abused Harry rescued by either Sprout or Flitwick, Harry must be sorted into their house (Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw) but he can still be friends with Ron/Hermione/Neville. MUST BE CANNON SHIPPER!"_

**RIGHTIO. So, this is for Lady Clark of Book's challenge... which I gladly accepted. This part ... huh. It's ok xD Enjoy.**

It was not a normal night for Professor Sprout.

Not only had her shrubberies been torn apart by Slugs (for this, she blamed Hagrid) but she had been unsettled from her duties as Professor for Herbology by Professor Dumbledore. He had been worried and pleased at the same time; another glimpse at what a marvelling wizard he was. He Who Must Not Be Named had died - supposedly, and Death Eaters were being rounded up and sent to Azkaban. Sprout had been delighted - a bloody good reason to get drunk! But Dumbledore saw negativity to this positive note of The Dark Lord falling. "I do not believe, my dear," Dumbledore said in his soft voice, "That Voldemort-"  
Sprout gave a renewed shudder. Dumbledore ignored this, and continued: "has fallen. All that's left of Lily and James Potter is their son - Harry."  
"What are you going to do with him, Albus?" asked Sprout, resting one hand on his desk and one on her hip. He surveyed her from those twinkling blue eyes, and his lips turned into a smile. "My dear Pomona, trusted friend and rewarding teacher at Hogwarts, I ask you a simple favour. Perhaps not the safest ... but safe."  
"Anything, headmaster," replied Sprout, inclining her head as if bowing.   
"I would like you to raise the boy as if he were your own." He stated simply, stroking his beard mid contemplation. "However, should you not be able to, I can see that the Dursleys will raise him. Petunia Dursley is Harry's aunt, so perhaps it would make sense. What says you, Pomona?"  
Sprout was quite shocked at the sudden request, and her eyes clouded slightly. "I - the Dursleys are the worst kind of muggles, Minerva told me-"  
"Then it would make perfect sense for Harry to be raised by a kind teacher," said Dumbledore, selecting a Chocolate Frog from his collection in a golden bowl, placed upon a stack of papers. "Would you care for a Chocolate Frog? They're quite delicious. Oho, look," he said happily, "I got the card with me on." He broke off with a chuckle, taking a bite of the Chocolate, continuing to smile.   
"N-no thank you, Albus ... I would be delighted to take the boy." A hint of sarcasam flitted across these words, but Dumbledore did not appear to notice. He swallowed the remains of his Chocolate Frog, and selected another one. "Do excuse me," he said, "I have a sweet tooth. And, that is excellent news. The boy is with Hagrid at the moment, he should be here any moment ..."

At that moment, the door swung open and in entered Rubeus Hagrid, carrying what appeared to be a small parcel wrapped in a blue blanket in his arms. "Dumbledore," greeted Hagrid cheerfully, approaching the headmaster and Sprout happily. "Is'n he lovely?"  
Dumbledore smiled. "I see you've taken a shine to the boy, Hagrid." When Hagrid nodded enthusastically in response, Dumbledore continued to smile, before inclining his head towards a slightly mystified Sprout. "Pomona has agreed to bring up the boy, in a healthy, happy enviroment, rather than an unhappy one he would be facing at the Dursleys."  
Hagrid beamed.   
Sprout sighed, and stepped closer to Hagrid, glancing at the baby in his arms. The child had a strange, lightning mark on it's forehead. She touched it gingerly, and the baby awoke, twinging as if in pain. "My god ..." she murmured, "What _is _that, headmaster?"  
"I am guessing," replied Dumbledore through a mouthful of Chocolate, "That it is a curse. What it will do, I'm not sure ... time will tell."

Yes. Time would tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Enjoy :) VERY short but next chapter will make up for it.  
**

Sprout had taken Harry home, and had great difficulty in coping with the child. Often, she gave him a bowl of leaves instead of cornflakes, but he didn't seem to mind in the slightest. He was a cheerful child despite his tragedy, and he tugged on the chords of her heart. Albus visited at least three times a week, and Harry had begun to call him Granddad fondly. On that paticular afternoon, the three of them were eating cakes and drinking to Harry's future, when the sky darkened quickly, and a grey mist replaced were the sun had once been. Everything turned cold, and their drinks froze into chunks of coloured ice. Dumbledore drew his wand hesitantly, and two gliding figures swarmed down towards them, their cloaks swirling. "_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!"

A pearly Phoenix burst from his wand and repelled the Dementors instantly; and they dissapeared. Harry was shivering, his eyes glazed over. His scar was very bright all of a sudden, but then faded as soon as it had shone. Sprout picked him up in her arms but he struggled to break free. Dumbledore gazed at the child with curiousity: had Voldemort somehow signalled the Dementors via Harry?

"Is the boy okay, Pomona?" he asked softly.  
"I think so," she replied, her tones equal to his.


End file.
